


The Deathclaw's Brother

by AtlasRapture



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Family, New Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, feelings without words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasRapture/pseuds/AtlasRapture
Summary: Family is what you make sometimes by your choice somtimes by others.





	The Deathclaw's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Marcell: Wow took you long enough to write somthing again,  
> Atlas: Oh shut it, I have   
> Marcell: things to do yay I get it, expect mine invole B.O.W.  
> Marcell: speaking of which were's my chapter  
> Atlas:I'll work on it  
> Marcell: oh great this is going to take a while, wnjoy the story folks god knows when the next chapter is.  
> Atlas:Shut up

I never knew my parents.   
My Mom had died giving birth to me, it was common in the waste, and my father had only lasted till I was three before going to scavenge supplies one day.   
They only found an arm, they think he was attacked but by what nobody is for sure, a lot of things can kill you out there. So I became the resident orphan of Lynn Wood, I pretty sure if slavers came out this far, they would have sold me, but I got lucky, I guess.  
It all started as a regular day wakening up to the patchwork ceiling of my parent’s old house as I lay on a sleeping bag, I slowly got up and put on my clothes, a too large farm jacket, and a trimmed pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, there weren’t many clothing options for an 8-year-old boy in the waste.  
As I exit my house, I made my way towards the outskirts of the town, people barely paying attention to me as I did. I slid between the trees towards my usual spot that I spent most of my days at, the town didn’t force me to do work because all I did was buy the occasional purified water from the local trader other than that I gathered my own resources. I kneeled behind a tree and peeked around it, there stood two deathclaws hovering over a nest where a cluster of eggs lay, although neither of them was the alpha or the mother of the eggs, maybe they were hunting with the rest of their pack which means the eggs must be close to hatching.

The townspeople were scared to death by the deathclaws they always avoid this area like the plague, But I found them interesting especially the mother constantly protecting the eggs when she was near, I had learned a safe distance in which I could watch but not fear my death. That's when I heard a Gunshot.  
I whipped my head towards the direction it came from as the two deathclaws stood up on their hind legs staring towards the distance, that when a second shot rain out and one of the deathclaw let out a howl of pain I turned to see it gripping its face as blood seeped between its fingers, I turned back to see a group of people in military uniforms come over the hill all of them having guns and laser pistols, "Gunners" that’s the one word that came to mind seeing them. They were the only group in the Commonwealth who used old pre-war army gear, but why would they be here attack two deathclaws?   
I heard someone shout "make sure those eggs aren't damaged our buyer is not paying for a squishy mess of goo" they were going after the eggs, but why? Who in their right mind would buy deathclaw eggs let along try and steal them? I looked at the nest there were about seventeen eggs in it I had a feeling suddenly, an urge to grab those eggs and pull them away from the battle to preserve the life that was in them. Before I knew it, I was running towards the nest I could hear the deathclaws roar as the sounds of gunfire ragged on, neither party noticing me as I reached the edge of the nest. I quickly grabbed one egg which was about half the size of me, I could have tried grabbing another, but I didn’t want to risk dropping the one I had.

I ran back clutching the egg to my chest as I hid behind the tree again quickly taking off my jacket and wrapping the egg with to keep it still as I began running to grab another. I had just made out of the tree line when I felt something graze my face, I look up to see a gunner on the other side of the ridge pointing a rifle at me, "You better move out here if you know what's good for you" I felt blood trickle done my face as I backpedal to the tree line. Falling behind the tree I looked at the egg and put it on my lap covering it, praying she had not seen me snatch it.  
I watched the battle continue until its end, four of the sixteen eggs in the nest had been shoot through by stray bullets exposing the baby deathclaws that looked a day away from hatching. It only enraged the two adult deathclaws till they fell to the ground dead, the remains of the gunner group quickly grabbed the remaining twelve eggs and stuffed them into a case before walking off. I sat there all day until the sky started turning orange, I just didn’t want to move, I just felt like I couldn’t. I started down at the egg resting in my lap " I only one saved one …." I felt sad looking down at the lone egg but why? "why should I feel sad for only saving one... I mean it'll just grow up to a thing that will tear me apart, so why?" I sighed moving my jacket from the egg to stare at it, to make sure it was okay before covering it again making sure it was warm, " Mabey…. Mabey, I thought it deserved a chance". 

I woke up to heavy breathing and hot air being blown on me, I must have fallen asleep at some point, as I opened my eyes, I saw the mother deathclaw staring at me. I froze instantly, how long had I been asleep, why was I near the deathclaws nest, and why was I still alive. I thought I was about to die staring into those yellow eyes as the mother let out another snort of hot breath into my face, but then I saw her eyes downcast towards my lap at the bundle sitting there.  
It all came back to me at once, I remembered what I was holding. I slowly pulled my jacket off the egg revealing it to the mother, she bent down sniffing the egg making sure it was alright before slowing raising her head. I wonder why she was looking at me and then she looked behind me. I turned and realized she was looking at the nest, she wanted me to put the egg back. I slowly got up my legs stiff from sleeping on the ground, all while the mother watched my every movement.  
I slowly made my way down, the hill cradling the egg in my hands as the mother followed slowly behind, probably to make sure I didn’t run as I got closer I noticed fresh blood, as I looked to the side I saw the corpse of some of the people from Lynn Wood, "I guess they went on a rampage when they got back" I thought, "I mean who wouldn’t their kids got stolen and two members of their family where slaughtered, yet the town didn’t deserve that" as I got close to the nest the mother moved to the other side as I slowly set the egg down. As I did, I noticed that she was staring at the smashed eggs, as I got up, I noticed she was staring at me as if asking "why did they die”.  
I looked at her and said, "I tried saving them, but I couldn’t, I'm sorry", "I must be crazy, here I am talking to a creature that can rip me in two" as I looked, I could almost swear I saw something akin to understanding in those eyes. But both us were distracted when we heard a crack followed by a chirp, as we both looked at the egg, I saw a tiny horn sticking out of the egg only to pull back to reveal a small paw reaching out followed by another chirp.

I quickly backed away as the mother moved forward towards the egg sniffing at it before making a noise like a mix between a chirp and growl, the egg then made even more chirping noises. "she’s cooing to the baby" I realized "trying to encourage it to break out", as I realized this another crack rang out as more of the egg opened.  
A small slime covered head slowly emerged, the baby's eyes had not yet opened as it kept chirping more and more for its mother as it struggled to exit the hole, that’s when the mother slowly closed its jaw around the egg and pressed on it. The rest of the egg broke apart as the bay sat in the remnants of it. It moved its head around chirping for its mother, that’s when the mother deathclaw slowly nuzzled the baby and began almost purring. The baby started nuzzling her noise as it felt the physical contact to its mother, she then started licking the baby clean as it slowly opened its eyes, I could see a second layer that hadn't opened most likely it was too early for it to see sunlight. It looked at its mother before pausing and turning to me giving a questioning chirp, I realized I had been standing there the entire time, intruding on something private at least I had gotten that feeling from the mother deathclaw the way she was looking at me.

As I turned to go, I saw someone on the hill before there was a bang as my left arm and elbow exploded in pain. I hear the baby deathclaw let on a scared yelp as the mother roars standing in front of her baby as I hit the ground the voice of the sniper rang out, "I came here to put a bullet in that deathclaw after its pack tore through my friends, but looks like I get a better deal, I get to shot her brat and the kid who hid it". Another shot rings as dirt is kicked up close to the mother's feet causing the baby to yelp again, the mother springs forward to kill her child's attacker.   
That’s when I see it, a grenade but not a regular one, a sudden flash explodes in the air as I cover my eyes, I hear the mother let out a yelp of surprise as I hear something hit the ground hard, I hear someone say "I'll deal with you in a minute" as something kneads itself into my backside letting out whimpers as it shakes, I knew it had to be the baby. As I open my eyes I can see the mother sprawled out on the as two combat boots stand in front of me, I stare up at the person and through the spots in my vision I see a familiar face "you" I utter as I feel something hitting my gut hard, "yeah it’s me kid" she said as she lowered her combat boot, "truth be told if I realized that yawl where playing save the deathclaws I would have shot you on sight, but I thought yuzu's some random kid who heard the shots".  
A small whimpering noise reaches my ear, as I see her shadow bend over me as the deathclaw starts yelping madly. " So this is the fruit of yawl labor huh", I can see something wiggling in the air being held by its neck as more yelps reach my ears, "you know I always thought deathclaws were bigger when they were born, but this thing barely reaches halfway done my arm" , I hear the sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back as I look up to see a revolver barrel aimed at the small chest of the deathclaw, the baby had gone still as it stared at the women, "oh well" she said "not like it’s going to matter in a second". As her finger moved to the trigger, I shot forward cupping the guns end with my left hand as I punched the gunner with my right.

With a bang, the gun went off as I fell back to the ground searing pain in my left hand, as the gunner stumbled backward the baby fell from her grasp as I used my right arm to quickly grab and put it behind me.  
I could feel it quickly bury itself into my back again as its tiny paws gripped my shirt. The Gunner pulled her hand away from her face as blood dripped from her nose, she looked at me with rage-filled eyes as she pointed the gun at me, "that’s it you fucking brat, yawls dead". I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of the gun going off, instead, I hear thundering footsteps, as an ear-piercing scream fills my ears, as something hot hits my face. As I open my eyes, I see the face of the gunner staring at me as she turns to look down, there through her torso were three jet black claws dripping with crimson blood, as she slowly tries to grab one, they are pulled out as another hand comes swing done sending her body flying and crashing into a tree with a sickening crunch. I look up to the mother deathclaw psychically sieving with rage at the corpse who had dared try to kill her baby, as she turned towards me. her expression softens slightly as she let out a soft growl, there was a responding chirp behind me as the baby slowly removed itself from the nook it had made in my back.  
As I lay on the ground I see it come around my head and look up at its mother, letting out another chirp, the mother slowly leaned down nuzzling them as she let out a soothing purr as the baby nuzzled and licked at her snout letting out happy chirps, as she went down to grab the baby's neck with her clawed hand the baby froze, it stopped nuzzling and chirping as it let out soft whimpering and it started shaking. The mother deathclaw instantly withdrew her hand as and quickly started nuzzling let out quick rapid cooing noises, I realized it must be traumatized from being grabbed by its neck and almost killed. The baby slowly let out a small chirp as it was licked and nuzzled by its mother grabbing and holding her snout with a death grip until the tension in its small limbs relaxed and chirped at his mother. I started to feel dizzy realizing that I had probably lost a lot of blood, it was a miracle I was still alive. As the mother lowered herself so she grabbed her baby's back with her jaw and slowly turned away from me, I closed my eyes knowing that I was most likely going to die here, that’s when I heard rapid chirps and something making soft footfalls as I felt something rub itself against my face, As I opened my eyes I was greeted by the face of the baby staring at me as I smiled weakly and asked "what are you doing little guy ?" I then heard a small growl as I and the baby looked to the mother standing over us, the baby let out more rapid chirps before nuzzling me again before looking at me, I wondered what it wanted me to do and only one idea came to my mind, slowly I rubbed my head against theirs as it gave me a head-butt in turn, as I moved my hand to the spot where they had hit me, I heard it let out a chirp as the mother let out what sound like a groin. A shadow covered my vision as I felt myself being pulled off the ground and then placed on a shoulder with me looking behind them, I could hear the baby being picked up as the mother began walking. I didn’t know what to do, and even if I did, I was too weak to move, I fell asleep as the tiredness and blood loss took me as we walked on.

 

I looked at the human and snorted, as it lay against the wall sucking breaths slowly as my son tries to play with him, only to chirp sadly when he doesn't respond. I question why I did not simply leave this human to die or kill him to feed my only child who had not been snatched away or killed by the same animal, But I remembered he's the one who saved my only surviving child, I do not understand the way humans speak well but, I understood enough from what I saw and the few words I knew, to realize my child would be gone or dead without him. But the reasons I brought him to our home was for another, I hear a saddened chirp followed by "Mom… Why is brother not awake ?", I look down to my child nuzzling him saying "your brother is just very tired, and needs his rest", "but the white rock came up three times since he went to sleep" he said starting to whimper, I stooped down an nuzzle him more, "don’t worry your brother will wake soon, just let him rest" , when I first tried to return with my son he began squirming in my jaw and trying to pull away saying we had forgotten his brother, I set him down on the ground wondering what he meant, before he ran to the human and started nuzzling him. I stared for a moment before trying to stop him before he turned saying "see we almost forgot brother" before giving the human a head-butt after he had nuzzled my son back. I didn’t know what to do and had simply brought the human along, did he smell like a deathclaw from the smashed eggs or was it because he protected him that he saw a brother. I cursed myself for not telling him that he was prey, not his brother, but I couldn’t, I couldn't shatter his happiness of having a brother after he lost everyone else, even though the human was weak from his injuries he still clung to life. As my son nuzzled his uninjured arm he sifted in his sleep as a small smile appeared on his face, as my son chirped happily. I knew for his sake I need to keep the human alive, for my son. 

 

I slowly stirred trying to shake the feeling of sleep that still clung to me as it tried to pull me down again, I could hear heavy breathing near me, maybe a wild mongrel had come in my house again to get warm it wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened. I had learned that the best method was to keep still till it left or someone chased it away, I could recall seeing one person being pulled from their home dead after their screaming woke everyone in town up, apparently the fool had tried to grab the gun that lay next to him to when he woke up, the mongrel had noticed and attacked before ripping his throat out and being shot to death. I slowly opened my eyes to see where the mongrel was. But all saw was darkness, as my eyes began to adjust to the light or lack thereof, I realized I was in a cave, and the breathing was coming for the deathclaw, I realized I was in the mother deathclaw's den but why was I still alive. I remember being picked up by her before passing out, but I thought she would use me for food so why am I alive. I looked around noticing the baby deathclaw by my right side snuggled next to the mother deathclaw who was sleeping peacefully encircling us with her body. I try to move only for my legs protest, as I try to stretch them out it, I hear a low growl as I turn to see the mother staring at me, I freeze looking into her eyes, is she going to kill me know I wonder? That’s when a chirping sound reaches my ears. I turn to see the baby deathclaw quickly running it way over to me it let out an excited chirp, before ramming into my chest, I looked down at it stunned was it playing with me? I then looked at the mother who started at me, why would she let me so close to her son? More and more questions fill my mind till I hear a sadden chirp as I look down, I see the baby staring up at me, as if waiting for something, I try to guess what it wants only one comes to mind. I slowly bend my neck till I'm staring at the baby and then give a light headbutt, It then chirped in delight before returning one to me, As I smiled I suddenly start coughing I put my hand over my mouth as the baby stops chirping and stares at me. I think maybe it was something in the air, but I couldn't stop, it keeps going until I feel something wet against my hands, as I move my hand away I see blood but not pure red, it was a dark crimson that blood shouldn't be, it only happened when…. I turn to my left arm suddenly realizing I hadn't moved it this entire time and mentally cursed myself. What I saw barley resembled my arm, where the bullets had gone through the flesh, I saw inside my arm and it was not red but black, purple veins spread away from all three wounds as yellow puss leaked from it. As if on cue I started feeling hot and began sweating, as the baby deathclaw began nervous chirps and the mother slowly raised herself to see what was wrong. I was screwed, even if I left now the only doctors that had even the smallest chance of helping me were days away and I had no caps to pay them with and if the mother helped me then we are risking her baby. I looked around to see if something could help me, that’s when I saw it. It was the gunner’s body or what remained she was missing an arm and leg, I'm sure there's a joke in their somewhere but now was not the time, maybe she had something that could help me. I cupped my nose as I searched her body, the smell of decay only giving confirmation that I had been here more than a day. I found a three stimpacks and combat knife, and as I searched her last pocket my hands brushed against something that made my blood run cold, as I slowly pulled my hand, I saw it the revolver.

"How" I said "how does she still have this, it should have been lost when her body got tossed so ..." that’s when I heard a yelp behind me, as I turned saw the baby staring at the gun in my hand and shaking letting out soft whimpers as the mother rushed towards them. I flung the gun as far as could down the cave hearing it clang of the walls as it fell, before turning to reach for the baby trying to comfort them, the mother began growling at me as it stood over her baby slowly nuzzling it. She saw me as a threat, I knew I should back away, but I wanted to comfort them, I raked my mind trying to think what I should do, till an image entered my mind. Slowly I flatten myself against the ground-hugging my limbs to my side, I heard a small chirp and I held still not wanting to scare him I felt a bump against my head as I slowly looked up. They stood there looking at me as the mother stared down at both of us, I slowly pulled a hand away from my body till it was near their tiny little head. I waited for a moment before rubbing his head and gently bumping mine against it. I heard a small happy chirp as they repeated headbutting me. I smiled "I'm sorry for scaring you". They cocked their head to the side but then went back to headbutting me before returning to their mother. I slowly looked to the mother looking into her eye while questioning my sanity, " I need your help"


End file.
